Tokio, Mate of the Wolf of Mibu
by Imalefty
Summary: Sequel to The Woman of the Shinsengumi, which is a sequel to the WolfFace Girl. Read both first, but you don't really have to. COMPLETED!....................................................................................................... Sequel anyone?
1. Her name is Fujita Tokio

The Mate of the Wolf of Mibu  
  
CHAPTER 1: Her name is Fujita Tokio  
  
Fujita Tokio. That is my name now. Tokio thought as she watched her husband eat his dinner. Hers was left, forgotten on the table.  
  
"Hajime?" Tokio asked her husband. He stopped eating.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why must you change your name? Does the government know who and where you are?"  
  
"Yes, the Meiji Government knows who I am, and where I am. They are looking to kill former members of the Shinsengumi and I do not want to be killed," he said. "I can no longer be called Saito Hajime. I must go by Fujita Goro."  
  
"I see." she said, trying to make sense of what her husband was saying. "What about me? Won't they know who I am?"  
  
"I don't know." Saito said, finishing his soup. "But to be sure that they won't know... I'm going to become a police officer for them. I have to go out, Tokio. Don't wait for me." He stood up and pushed his sheathed katana into his belt.  
  
"Hajime," Tokio said, also standing. "Please be careful." She gave him a kiss before he walked out the door.  
  
"I will, but you must also," Saito said. He walked down the street, away from his wife.  
  
"Fujita Tokio," Tokio said, sounding it out. "Hm... I don't think I'll ever get used to it." She picked up the bowls on the table and put them in the kitchen. She began to wash them in a basin.  
  
"Fujita Tokio," she said again, trying to connect with her new identity. "Fujita Tokio." She calmed herself by busying her hands. Once all of the household chores were done, she felt lost.  
  
"I guess I'll go to the market and buy tomorrow's breakfast," Tokio mumbled to herself, slipping her feet into her sandals. It was still early, after all. She walked out of the house, locking the door after her. Tokio studied her steps, concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other. Finally, she arrived at the market. There were many people selling and buying and just looking. Suddenly, she saw a flash of bright red hair.  
  
"Battousai," she breathed. She followed it, seeing the cross-shaped scar on his left cheek.  
  
"What's for dinner tonight, Miss Kaoru?" Battousai asked a woman walking next to him.  
  
"Let's just get some tofu and we can use the vegetables from the garden," the woman who must've been Kaoru said.  
  
"Okay," Battousai replied, smiling. Tokio inched closer, then, summoning all her courage, walked over and stood next to him, pretending to look at the vegetables.  
  
"Kenshin," Kaoru's voice said. "Who is that?" Tokio looked up and saw the Battousai looking into her eyes. She held back a scream.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked as calmly as she could.  
  
"What is your name?" Battousai asked.  
  
"S..." Tokio began, but then remembered her new name. "Fujita Tokio."  
  
"Oh. Excuse me, I just thought you were someone else for a moment..." the Battousai smiled warmly at her. Then, he turned and walked away with the woman named Kaoru. Tokio watched him until he turned the corner. She turned around to leave, but felt a hand on her shoulder. Tokio whirled around, but then recognized the face.  
  
"Haji- er... Goro?" Tokio gasped. She stared at her husband for a moment. He looked so much different in a police suit.  
  
"What are you doing out here, Tokio?" Saito asked.  
  
"Getting your breakfast for tomorrow. What are you wearing?" she asked.  
  
"I told you I was becoming a police officer," Saito said. "I'll walk you home."  
  
"I saw Battousai," Tokio blurted.  
  
"And...?" Saito's eyes narrowed.  
  
"He was with a woman. I stood next to him and he asked me my name and I told him I was Fujita Tokio," Tokio's words flew out of her mouth.  
  
"Baka. Why'd you go stand next to him, Tokio?" Saito snapped. He sighed. "Oh well, at least I we know he's still around, though I heard he's taken to wandering. Wonder why he's still here... you said he has a woman?"  
  
"Yes," Tokio said.  
  
"I see...well I'd better get you home and then get back to patrolling before people begin to get suspicious," Saito said. Tokio rushed over to a stand and bought a few items quickly before following her husband home.  
  
A/N: I know, it's kind of not interesting yet, but I promise it will! (I think...) Anyway, thank you all for your encouragement on all of my previous stories!  
  
MissBehavin: Thank you so much for reviewing my other stories! I am glad that you liked it because you are such a good writer! I read some of our other stories and I thought that they were really good. Anyway, thank you!  
  
Stungun Millie: Here's the sequel for you! I hope you like it...  
  
Koneko: GIVE ME MY KEYBOARD BACK! ^_^ 


	2. Spying on Battousai

A/N: Ha ha... forgot to write this before. I don't own RK.  
  
CHAPTER 2: Spying on Battousai  
  
"I have to go, Tokio," Saito said, dressing in black clothes and heading for the door.  
  
"Where?" Tokio called from the kitchen. She was used to his 'I'm going out, Tokio' statements, though amazingly they were slightly different each time.  
  
"To spy on the Battousai," he said. He opened the door.  
  
"What?!" Tokio ran out, her hands still wet from leaning the dishes. "You don't usually spy," Tokio said, hands on hips. "It's not your style."  
  
"Yes, I know," he sighed. He had expected this answer from her. "But this time I have to. I can't tell you why now, but I will in a few months."  
  
"Tch. Months. RIGHT." Tokio said, with the same sarcastic edge as her husband's voice usually had. Saito was taken back a little by her sarcasm.  
  
"See you later, Tokio," he said, about to walk out.  
  
"No. Tell me NOW." Tokio demanded. She grabbed the collar of his shirt.  
  
"I can't Tokio. Just let me go," Saito said.  
  
"Hajime..." she whimpered in a voice that he almost always gave in to.  
  
"Okay, okay, you win!" Saito said. "I have to spy on him to see if he's good enough to save Japan again."  
  
"What's going on?" Tokio asked, a slight hint of worry in her voice.  
  
"There's this lunatic Shishio Makoto who is planning on starting a civil war..." Saito started.  
  
???????????????????????  
  
Kenshin and Sano waited for the murderer to appear. It was almost midnight. Just as it struck midnight, all the warriors in the room turned to the door.  
  
"Could it be that he isn't coming?" Sano asked. Suddenly, the window behind them flew open and a man wearing a coolie hat stepped into the room.  
  
"We can't move!" some of the warriors yelled.  
  
"It's just as I thought. He uses the Shin no Ippo. It's a move that induces an illusion on its victims, which scares them into paralysis. That is how he's been killing these people! Udou Jin'e!" Kenshin yelled at the man. His eyes flashed and he cut down the paralyzed warriors immediately.  
  
"Battousai!" Jin'e laughed. "It's been a while." Kenshin unsheathed his sword and they began to fight.  
  
???????????????????????  
  
Saito watched the battle from the window. Jin'e? What's he doing here? Former member of the Shinsengumi, Udou Jin'e? Saito was interested. Jin'e versus Battousai. This battle should be interesting.  
  
"Even though the Battousai's skills are clearly better, the fight is still equal," Saito whispered to himself. He watched as their swords clashed and they stopped fighting for a moment. The Battousai winced a little as a cut appeared on his arm. Jin'e growled something about becoming Battousai again and headed for the window. Saito jumped down and resumed his place a police officer outside the house.  
  
The next day, Saito was walking down the street and noticed the Battousai sitting on a log near the river. His woman was talking to him.  
  
"Kenshin," she said. "This is my favorite indigo ribbon. I'm not giving it to you, so you have to remember to give it back to me, okay, Kenshin? If you don't I'll never forgive you!"  
  
"Okay, Miss Kaoru. I promise I'll return it to you," Kenshin said.  
  
"Okay. Good. Now why don't---," the girl began, but then Jin'e ran by and snatched her. He jumped on a boat.  
  
"Get angry Battousai!" Jin'e cackled. He tossed a piece of paper at Kenshin. Saito smirked. It would be another night of spying.  
  
???????????????????????  
  
When Saito returned home that night, he once again found Tokio asleep in her bed. He felt so guilty, leaving early in the morning while she was still asleep and returning home at night to see her asleep somewhere, no doubt waiting for him. Tomorrow, he decided he would make a conscious effort to come home before dinner. It had gotten so bad that they were communicating to each other through notes placed on the table. He read the note she left him.  
  
Hajime, I'm not waiting for you tonight. Your dinner is in the kitchen if you want it. Just heat it up (but don't burn the house down) before you eat it. How was your night? I hardly know you anymore. Good night. Love, Tokio  
  
Saito sighed. He heated up the food and sat down at the table and began to eat. It was good, but he was too engrossed in thought to really taste it. He finished it, put the dish into the kitchen and wandered into his room where he changed and slid into bed next to Tokio. She sighed lightly in her sleep and rolled over.  
  
"Tokio..." he whispered. Then, he fell asleep.  
  
???????????????????????  
  
The next morning, Tokio woke up to see Saito's clothes strewn about the floor. She walked out the door of her room, rubbing her eyes and preparing breakfast for herself. After breakfast, she put on a pink kimono and read the note left on the table for her. She didn't read it all the way through because she had a plan to talk to her Hajime in person instead. Then, she left the house and locked it before walking down the street.  
  
???????????????????????  
  
Saito took out a cigarette and lit it. He sat in his chair, waiting for one of the other policemen to give him some information on Kanryu Takeda. He closed his eyes, still tired from the night before. He hadn't gotten more than four hours of sleep that night. The door to the police station opened, but Saito ignored it. If it were something important, the person would start talking. The person walked over to his desk. That same person grabbed onto the other end of the cigarette and pulled it out of his mouth.  
  
"Hajime!" Tokio said harshly, taking the cigarette and dropping it on the desk.  
  
"Tokio?!" Saito spluttered, sitting up and grabbing the cigarette before she could snatch it away again.  
  
"Hajime, I hate it when you smoke!" Tokio snapped. She wrenched the cigarette from his gloved hand. "And I wanted to see you again!" Tokio said, dropping it onto the floor and crushing it under her heel, just like him.  
  
"Tokio... I... uh..." Saito said, staring at her in disbelief. She just stared back for a while until a police officer came into the door.  
  
"Mr. Fujita!" the police officer yelled even though Saito was only three feet away.  
  
"What, you ahou?!" Saito asked coldly. Both he and Tokio were looking at the man.  
  
"We just got word that Kanryu's mansion has been invaded by Himura!" the police officer said.  
  
"No doubt because of that Takani girl. Okay, I'm going. Tokio, go home. I don't want you getting hurt," Saito nodded to his fuming wife.  
  
"I'm coming, Haji- er... Goro! There isn't any way you can change my mind. I haven't seen you for at least two weeks!" she slammed her hand on his desk, making him and the other police officer jump. Saito sighed. She was so obnoxious at times.  
  
"Fine. Just stay out of my way," Saito said. He stood up and picked up his katana that had been leaning against the wall. Tokio followed him out the door and into a carriage waiting outside.  
  
A/N: Okay, so I tried to get everything correct, but tell me if it's not. I will try to change it.  
  
REVIEW RESPONSES:  
  
Wounds: You were the first one! Thank you so much! I plan to read your other stories soon... as soon as I get the time, that is.  
  
MissBehavin: Your story is great! Thank you for reading mine. Yes, I wasn't really sure how she would take the news, so I just did the best I could. I'm glad you like it! 


	3. Kanryu and Raijuta

CHAPTER 3: Kanryu and Raijuta  
  
Kenshin had just finished off Hannya, a member of the Onniwaban Group. He, Sano, Kaoru, and Yahiko all rushed into the next room where a group of men holding wooden swords was waiting.  
  
"We can take them, Kenshin! You and Sano go on ahead!" Kaoru said, holding up her own bokken.  
  
"You sure? Okay, Miss Kaoru, you and Yahiko stay here and watch our backs!" Kenshin smiled and ran upstairs with Sano at his heels. They opened the door and found a tall man with a long white overcoat waiting for them.  
  
"Shinomori Aoshi, leader of the Onniwaban Group!" Kenshin exclaimed.  
  
"I suggest you leave now," Aoshi said calmly.  
  
"Is there anyway we can avoid battle? Give up Miss Megumi!" Kenshin demanded.  
  
"No. If you want to get to the girl then you'll have to defeat me," Aoshi said.  
  
"Hey, Kenshin, let me take this guy!" Sano said, ramming his fists together. Without waiting for an answer, he rushed at Aoshi. Aoshi easily sidestepped to avoid the attack.  
  
"I see..." Aoshi mumbled, then dodged another of Sano's punches. He hit Sano hard and sent him flying to the other side of the room. "You are worthless to me. My opponent right now is the Battousai." Aoshi said to the fallen Sano, without changing his icy look.  
  
"SANO!" Kenshin cried. Just then, Yahiko and Kaoru ran in.  
  
"Sano!" they both gasped. Kenshin unsheathed his sword. He and Aoshi began to battle.  
  
???????????????????????  
  
Saito and Tokio walked into the mansion and found themselves in a long, drafty hallway. A man was lying on the ground on the left side of the hall a little deeper into the house.  
  
"Looks like the Battousai was already here," Saito muttered. He took out a cigarette, but put it away when he saw Tokio's reprimanding look.  
  
"So, what are we doing here?" Tokio asked.  
  
"Looking for the Battousai. Come, let's continue..." he walked down the hallway, which led them into a brighter, warmer room. He saw many men lying on the floor, moaning about how they'd been beaten by a girl and a kid. Saito grabbed one by the collar of his shirt.  
  
"Wh-wh-what do you want?!" the man gasped. He looked into Saito's cold, wolf-like, amber eyes and shivered.  
  
"Was there a man with long red hair and a cross shaped scar on his left cheek?" Saito growled at the man.  
  
"Y-y-yes. There... there was!" the man was really shaking now. "They went up the stairs and into t-t-t-that door." Saito dropped him onto the floor.  
  
"Thank you," Saito said dryly. He walked up the stairs, Tokio following close behind. He found the door open.  
  
"What's going on in there?" Tokio whispered. Saito looked in.  
  
"The Battousai is fighting with Shinomori like I expected. It appears that Shinomori has the upper hand, however," Saito sighed. "Battousai is getting a lot weaker, I must say." He walked away from the door and down the stairs.  
  
"Where are we going?" Tokio asked, following her husband.  
  
"To tell the police to clean up around here. It appears that Battousai has everything under control. He won't need the police to step in, but I don't think he will want to be on clean up duty," Saito said. He walked out of the mansion with Tokio on his heels.  
  
???????????????????????  
  
Kenshin grabbed Aoshi's kodachi out of his hand and slammed the handle onto his throat. Aoshi choked and they both flew backward, landing on their backs.  
  
"KENSHIN!" Kaoru wailed. She, Sano and Yahiko ran over to the fallen red head.  
  
"Kenshin, are you okay?" Sano asked.  
  
"Yes." Kenshin said, getting up, but then went swirlyeyed. "Actually I'm not so sure...ORO! @_@;"  
  
"Aw come on, Kenshin, are you or aren't you?!" Yahiko asked.  
  
"Is he going to be okay?" Kaoru said, gesturing toward Aoshi.  
  
"Yes, though he'll have trouble breathing for a while. Now let's find Miss Megumi," Kenshin replied. Just then, Aoshi got up.  
  
"Battousai..." Aoshi coughed. The other four members of the Onniwaban Group were standing in the doorway behind him. "Finish me off."  
  
"LEADER!" the others cried, but Aoshi held up a hand.  
  
"It's okay," he said. "Please, Battousai. Finish me off. If you don't, I promise I'll keep coming after you to fight for as long as I can."  
  
"That's fine with me, Aoshi, but it will only be between you and me. You won't get anyone else involved in this, okay?" Kenshin asked. Aoshi stayed silent. Suddenly, Kanryu burst through the door, shooting at the Onniwaban Group and the Kenshingumi and laughing like a maniac.  
  
"Kanryu!" Kenshin cried.  
  
???????????????????????  
  
Saito and the other police officers ran into the mansion and found four bloodstains on the floor where Kenshin and Aoshi fought. They arrested Kanryu and searched the house for any clues to what happened. All they found was a dagger in the top room of the mansion.  
  
"What could this mean, Mr. Fujita?" one of the police officers asked.  
  
"Shinomori took the bodies of his friends away. Himura got Takani, so all is right, I guess," he shrugged. "My work here is done. I'm going home. Tokio will be waiting." He walked out.  
  
Tokio was pouring the soup and noodles into the bowls when Saito arrived home. Quickly, she put them on the table and brought out the tea and cups.  
  
"How was it?" Tokio asked as she helped him take off his jacket.  
  
"Ahous. They don't know anything," Saito grumbled. "But I have a feeling that I'll have to fight the Battousai himself soon." Tokio stayed silent. She threw his jacket onto a hook and sat down at the table. Saito followed her and also sat down.  
  
"When?" she asked, after swallowing a mouthful of noodles.  
  
"I'm not sure. I think I'll watch him a little longer and then I'll decide," Saito said. He drank his tea.  
  
"Oh. Okay," Tokio said. He noticed the tone of her voice was different and her face was less lively. He reached across the table and brought her face up so her eyes met his.  
  
"Tokio? What's wrong?" Saito asked. "I told you that if you wanted someone to be there all the time then you married the wrong man."  
  
"I didn't marry the wrong man... I love you... it's just that..." she touched his hand gently. "I haven't felt you touch me in such a long time."  
  
"Tokio..." Saito stood and walked over to her. He sat down and brought her into his lap. She buried her face in his black T-shirt. He put his hand on the back of her head.  
  
"Hajime..." she whispered. She pulled him into a kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. After the kiss ended, he stood up and pulled her up too.  
  
"I'm going to bed," he said. He picked up his bowl that was half full and put it in the kitchen with his cup and chopsticks. She also put her bowl into the kitchen with her cup and chopsticks and followed him to bed. She watched him change into more casual clothes, but before he could put his shirt on, she ran over and hugged him to her.  
  
"When will you be leaving?" she asked. "For Kyoto, I mean."  
  
"After I get Battousai's answer," Saito replied, hugging her back. "I'll come back, though. Don't worry about me." He looked into her eyes, but they were filled with tears.  
  
"I feel like I hardly know you anymore, now that you're Fujita Goro," Tokio sniffed.  
  
"I'm not Fujita Goro. I'll always be who I am, Saito Hajime, the Wolf of Mibu," Saito said. He pushed her into bed. "Now why don't we go to sleep. I still have a lot to do, but I think I can get it done tomorrow so that you won't have to sleep alone for another night." Saito pulled his shirt over his head and then sat against the wall, next to his katana.  
  
"Aren't you going to sleep?" Tokio asked.  
  
"Yes, but I have to wake up soon anyway, so there isn't any point in getting comfortable," Saito replied, yawning. "Anyway, good night." He blew out the lantern and shadowed them in the darkness of the night. He closed his eyes and tried to get to sleep, but then felt Tokio pull his arms from across his chest and wrap them around herself. She curled up in his lap. He smiled into the darkness, then fell asleep, listening to her soft breathing.  
  
???????????????????????  
  
A few months after the incident with Kanryu, Saito received a message from one of the police officials. He was needed to fight against a man named Raijuta who was planning to create a kingdom separate from Japan. Saito also heard that Himura Kenshin was there and was planning to fight against Raijuta. He left Tokio at home and went to fight. When he arrived, the fighting had already begun.  
  
"Mr. Yamagata, what's going on?" Saito asked.  
  
"Raijuta wants to fight against the police, so he can prove his strength. We have already lost too many men, but Himura says that he will fight. In case Himura fails, we need backup," Yamagata said.  
  
"I see..." Saito muttered. "When will Himura be fighting?"  
  
"He should be fighting now, but... we really don't know," Yamagata replied.  
  
"Right, thank you," Saito said, picking up his katana. "I'll see if he's started fighting yet." He walked out the door and soon found Kenshin fighting against Raijuta in the forest. He watched secretly from the bushes and saw Kenshin dodge many of Raijuta's slow attacks. Then, just as Kenshin jumped to the side, he was hit by an attack. It left a small cut on his wrist.  
  
"Ahou." Saito muttered. "He definitely is a lot weaker than he was during the Bakumatsu." Feeling disappointed in the man he thought was quite strong, Saito returned to the police and told them that he wouldn't be needed. Then he left, knowing what he must do.  
  
A/N: I know, this one is kind of rushed and not too good, but... I can't help it! Until something good happens, I can't make things interesting! Sorry...  
  
REVIEW RESPONSE:  
  
MissBehavin: Thank you for reviewing my story. Kyoto is coming up within the next tow to three chapters, I think, so you'll see Tokio's reaction soon! Thanks again! 


	4. May 14th, the Destined day!

CHAPTER 4: May 14th: The destined day!  
  
"I'm going out, Tokio!" Saito called to Tokio.  
  
"Okay! Where are you going?!" Tokio called back from the yard.  
  
"I'm going to the Battousai's residence. I'll be home in a few hours!" Saito replied. He hoisted the box of medicine on his back and placed his peddler's hat on his head, hiding his narrow, amber eyes. Then, he walked off down the road toward the Kamiya Dojo.  
  
???????????????????????  
  
Sano arrived at the Kamiya Dojo, but to his dismay, Kenshin and the others weren't home.  
  
"Where could they have gone?" Sano whined. "I was hoping on getting some free food today! They'd better not be at the Akabeko eating a beef hot pot without me!" Then, the front gate opened and a tall man walked in carrying a box on his back.  
  
"Can I help you with something?" Sano asked. The man walked over and introduced himself as a pharmacist named Fujita Goro. He dropped his box on the floor and began to open it. Sano said that the owners weren't home, so the man stood to go.  
  
"Hey, hold it!" Sano said, grabbing the man's hand. "A pharmacist like you shouldn't have blisters from handling swords! Tell me who you really are!" The man gave Sano a cold look.  
  
"You're very perceptive. I'm impressed Sagara Sanosuke," he said.  
  
???????????????????????  
  
Tokio was in the middle of hanging the laundry when Saito returned home. She walked inside the house and greeted him. His clothes were splattered with blood.  
  
"What have you been doing?" Tokio asked, helping him out of his bloody clothes. "Killing people again? I hope not."  
  
"No, just badly injured this ahou that I found at the Kamiya Dojo instead of the Battousai," Saito said, tossing his clothes onto the floor and getting out his police uniform. Tokio picked up the clothes and walked out of the room with them. When Saito was dressed, he walked outside to where his wife sat, washing clothes. She didn't look up when he came out, but stayed focused on her work.  
  
"Tokio? I have to leave again," Saito said. "I won't be long, but I'm not going to have dinner at home tonight."  
  
"Okay," Tokio mumbled, scrubbing a shirt. "I'll see you later."  
  
"Tokio?" Saito asked, walking over to her while pulling on his jacket.  
  
"What, Hajime?"  
  
"I'm sorry that I have to leave so much," Saito said. "But after I finish up in Kyoto I promise I'll spend more time with you."  
  
"Thank you, Hajime. That's all I needed to know," Tokio smiled, but not looking at him. He lifted her face to his, and she couldn't help but smile. They shared a quick kiss, and then Saito hurried off to a restaurant in the heart of the city. Tokio watched him leave then resumed cleaning the clothes, his kiss still burning on her lips.  
  
The next night, Tokio sat in bed, reading a book as usual. She was waiting for Saito to return home, but it was getting quite late. Tokio looked up from her book and cast her glance at the clock. It was nearly midnight. She wondered where her Hajime could possibly be. After a little while, she decided to just go to sleep and not worry about him; he always came back to her. Tokio marked her page in the book and set it down on the floor beside her. She was about to blow out the lantern when she heard the door to the house open. Tokio pulled on a robe and walked out to greet her husband at the door.  
  
"Hajime!" she gasped as she saw the blood trickling from his forehead and from his lip. "What happened?"  
  
"I fought the Battousai. I'll be going to Kyoto on May 14th," Saito replied, tossing his jacket onto a hook.  
  
"Do you want dinner or." Tokio's voice trailed off as he pushed past her and into their bedroom. ".Something?" she finished quietly. She followed him into the room and watched him undress. She noticed a large bruise on the back of his neck and under his chin.  
  
"Are you okay?" Tokio asked, not venturing closer to the Miburo anymore. She could sense something was wrong. "What happened today?"  
  
"Nothing," Saito muttered, wiping the blood from his lip. He winced.  
  
"You're hurt. Here, let me help," Tokio said, cautiously guiding him to a sitting position on the bed. Reluctantly, he let her.  
  
"Tokio, I'm fine, really. I'm just tired, that's all," Saito said, but Tokio wouldn't hear it. She checked his body for any other wounds, then brought him into the kitchen where she cleaned his injuries with a wet cloth.  
  
"Turn around," Tokio instructed. He did. She checked the bruise on the back of his neck. It was slightly swollen, so she put a cloth soaked in cold water on it. She felt him cringe.  
  
"Ouch! That hurts, you know!" Saito said as she blotted the gash on his forehead. She hugged him tightly.  
  
"I was worried!" Tokio said, her head resting on his bare chest. "You never tell me ANYTHING!"  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Saito cried, forcing her to look at him. "I told you I was going to Kyoto, didn't I?"  
  
"So?" she asked, but her smile told him she was pleased. She leaned against him again, closing her eyes and letting the darkness surround her. "Can I come?"  
  
"No. It's too dangerous. Something could happen to you," he replied, hugging her close.  
  
"Oh, sure, and something can't happen to you?" Tokio retorted. It sounded almost like his retorts.  
  
"No, something can happen to me, it's just that you're more important," Saito said. And that you're my only weakness. Saito thought to himself, gritting his teeth. "Anyway, I'd better get to bed." He stood up and walked off to the room.  
  
"I know I should go." Tokio grumbled after him. "And I will."  
  
A/N: Hello, everyone! I'm halfway back! I had this HUGE project in school that I needed to get done by this Thursday, but I got it done early, so here I am. BUT... I won't be back probably until Friday or Monday because that's when VACATION starts. Hee hee. Then I'll be back for a little bit, I hope. Anyway, sorry for the extremely long wait.  
  
REVIEW RESOPNSE:  
  
MissBehavin: You seem to be the only person reviewing, so I appreciate it a lot! Thanks so much. I will update sooner, but I've been really busy! Anyway, thanks! And Kyoto is coming in the chapter after the next, I think. (Eiji comes next ^_^) 


	5. The Arrival of Eiji

CHAPTER 5: The arrival of Eiji  
  
"Goodbye, Hajime!" Tokio called as the carriage took off down the street. "Good luck! Take care of that Shishio quickly so that you can return and we can continue what we started last night!" She smirked. That should get his attention.  
  
Inside the carriage, a slight pinkish hue slithered across Saito's face. He closed his eyes and his mouth formed a satisfied scowl. Tokio could be so embarrassing sometimes. Why did she say that? Saito sighed. He wanted to just strangle her for saying that.  
  
Tokio walked back inside the house, grinning. Oh how I wish I could see his face when I said that... She mused and giggled slightly. Quickly, she began to clean up the house, trying to determine if she should follow him to Kyoto.  
  
A few days after Saito left, he returned. Tokio was making herself lunch and was getting ready to go shopping. The door to the house opened.  
  
"Hajime? Home so soon?" she asked, pouring herself a cup of tea and walking to the door. She took a sip, then set it down on the table. She saw Saito in the doorway, standing there with a little boy who couldn't be older than thirteen in front of him.  
  
"Tokio, take care of this boy. His name is Eiji. I picked him up at a village that Shishio had taken control of and Battousai wouldn't allow him to stay at the village," Saito said, pushing Eiji forward. Tokio's eyes narrowed slightly.  
  
"And so you decided to dump him on me?" she hissed into his ear coldly. She grabbed Saito by the arm and before he could object, she dragged him into the bedroom, leaving a bewildered Eiji standing alone in the living room.  
  
"What, Tokio?" Saito asked, pulling his arm out of her hand.  
  
"You expect me to do everything, don't you?!" she cried, throwing her hands up in the air. "Does Aku. Soku. Zan. Really mean more to you than I do?!" Tokio whirled around and poked his chest. "Does it?!"  
  
"Tokio, I-" Saito began, but she cut him off.  
  
"Why give a little boy to me? Let the Battousai's woman take care of him!" Tokio gave him a glare that would kill if looks could.  
  
"Tokio..." Saito sighed. It was no use arguing with a woman who was just as stubborn as he was. She was the only one who could tame the Miburo.  
  
"Hajime, could you hold me?" Tokio asked, walking toward him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he did the same to her. "I just wanted you back and when you returned only to give me a boy, I just... thought that you didn't really care..."  
  
Eiji followed the couple down the hall and stopped outside their room. He stood outside quietly and watched the shadows inside the room. He listened to their conversation.  
  
"Will you stay for tonight, Hajime?"  
  
"I don't know... I really do have to get to Kyoto," Saito's voice said. Eiji watched his silhouette stroke the other's hair.  
  
"Just for tonight. I promise I'll let you go first thing in the morning," Tokio begged. Eiji sighed. He knew he shouldn't eavesdrop on the people who were so kind to let him stay in their house. He tiptoed away from the bedroom door and back into the living room where he busied himself by looking at the paintings on the wall.  
  
"Why, Tokio?" Saito asked holding her head against his jacket. "Why do you want me to stay just for tonight? So we can finish what we-" Tokio slapped a hand across his mouth before he could finish and felt his lips curl into a smirk-like smile.  
  
"Yes, Hajime," she said, playfully elbowing his ribs. "I want to."  
  
"Okay. I'll stay, but you have to promise me that you'll allow me to leave first thing in the morning," Saito said, looking into her eyes.  
  
"I promise," Tokio grinned. "Now, let's go PROPERLY greet our guest." She took his hand and led him out of the room. They found Eiji sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall. When they entered, he looked up.  
  
"Eiji, this is Tokio. You'll be staying with her for a while," Saito said.  
  
"Hello, Miss," Eiji bowed. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Nice to meet you too, Eiji," Tokio said, also bowing. "You must be hungry! Here, let me get you something..."  
  
"No, it's okay," Eiji replied. "I'll be fine. I'm just a little tired from the journey."  
  
"Here, I'll take you to your room and you can rest a while. Then we'll go out and get you some nicer clothes," Tokio said, leading him to his room. "It is getting late. I'll meet you in bed, Hajime..." Tokio smirked, giving him a wink. Saito felt his ears turn a light shade of pink. Tokio and Eiji walked off down the hallway.  
  
"And this is your room," Tokio said to Eiji, finishing off the tour of the house. "Tomorrow I'll bring you to the market with me and we can get you some clothes, but for now you can wear Hajime's clothes. They'll be big, but at least you won't have to sleep in these rags..." She gave him a pair of pants and a shirt.  
  
"Thank you, Miss," Eiji bowed his head.  
  
"Please, call me Tokio," Tokio said. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." Tokio smiled. She walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. She walked into her room a little way down the hall.  
  
"Is he feeling at home?" Saito asked as Tokio closed the door. He took off his police uniform.  
  
"I'm not sure," Tokio said, also undressing and getting into her nightclothes. "I hope so." She pulled Saito into the bed next to her and snuggled close to him.  
  
"His big brother was killed in Shingetsu village," Saito told her.  
  
"That's terrible," Tokio said.  
  
"I feel kind of like it's my fault, though the idiot should have waited for my arrival before attacking," Saito said.  
  
"I don't want you to leave, Hajime," Tokio said to him. She let a tear slip from her eyes, and then more began to come. Tokio could taste the salt of her tears on her lips.  
  
"I have to, Tokio," Saito said, kissing her. He could also taste her tears. She continued to cry, kissing him back. Then, Tokio tasted another tear. She looked at him. Saito had allowed one silvery tear escape his cold amber eyes. She put her hand behind his head and pulled him toward her. Saito felt Tokio's lips on his, her hands ruffling his hair. And he just let himself sink into the moment, felt her hands caressing his body.  
  
Eiji put on the clothes Tokio had given to him. He slid open the door to his room and padded through the hall to Tokio and Saito's room. He needed a drink of water. He opened the door a crack, but when he saw the scene inside, he decided to get it himself. He saw Tokio and Saito in a deep kiss in bed.  
  
Who knew that the cold man I met at Shingetsu village could love someone? Eiji thought then slid the door closed and returned to his room.  
  
The next morning, Tokio woke up to find Saito's nightclothes folded and placed on their bed. She rubbed her eyes, pulled her clothes tighter around herself and opened the door to the room. Eiji was sitting at the table eating an onigiri (rice ball). A plate of them was sitting on the table.  
  
"Eiji?" Tokio asked, sitting at the table. "Where's Hajime?"  
  
"You mean Saito?" Eiji asked through a mouthful of rice. "He left."  
  
"WHAT?!" Tokio exclaimed, almost jumping out of her seat. "He's gone already?" That JERK! How could he just leave me like that?! He didn't even say goodbye...  
  
"Mmm... yeah. He's gone already," Eiji said, swallowing the rice and then taking another bite.  
  
"Did you make these?" Tokio asked after taking a bite. "These are good."  
  
"Nope. I saw Saito making a whole bunch of them and he gave me these. The others he took outside with him," Eiji said, stuffing the rest of the rice ball into his mouth and hungrily taking another from the plate.  
  
"Where did Hajime learn to cook?" Tokio wondered aloud. "And so well?"  
  
"Beats me. I never thought he'd even have a wife the way he acted at Shingetsu... um..." Eiji quickly shut his mouth.  
  
"I know he's cold, but he's only like that to people who he doesn't trust. I am one of the only ones who he trusts. In time, he will come to trust you and you'll see his true self," Tokio smiled. "I'm going to go get dressed." She quickly finished the rest of her onigiri and hurried into her room.  
  
I'm coming after you, Hajime! There isn't any way I'm letting you do this without me! Just run off without a goodbye... I won't let you do that! Tokio thought. She pulled on a dark blue gi and threw on a pair of baggy pants. She pulled one of Saito's spare katanas from the closet and tucked it into her belt.  
  
"Eiji! I'm going to be leaving for Kyoto!" Tokio called.  
  
"What? Isn't that far away?" Eiji asked.  
  
"Yes, but you can come with me," Tokio said, pulling him up from the chair. "Let's go."  
  
"Okay," Eiji said. He grabbed the last onigiri and followed her out the door where she called up a carriage. They climbed in. A/N: So? How was it? Sorry that took so long. I was being a lazy good for nothing. Heh. EENYWAY, I'm almost done with this story, can you believe it? Short, huh? Ah, well... nothing I can do. I can try to make a sequel if anyone's up to it...  
  
REVIEW RESPONSES:  
  
MissBehavin: Thanks for reviewing......... but you should really start updating on your stories, dangit! I'm waiting...... I love your stories! Thanks for the project note. I finished on time and everything went a-okay. Now I have time to spend on my fanfics! Isn't that great? Well, thanks!  
  
JadeGoddess: Thanks for reviewing. Tokio isn't going to meet the Kenshingumi yet, but she will meet someone else later. Who, you ask? Well, you'll just have to wait and see......... ^_^ 


	6. Tokio at Kyoto, the gyne group returns

CHAPTER 6: Tokio at Kyoto- the Gyne Group returns!  
  
Saito left the police station. He, Kenshin and Sano had just successfully foiled Shishio's plan to use an armored ship called the Purgatory to attack Kyoto. The carriage took him back to the inn and he got out. He walked into the inn and headed for his room. He opened the door and was greeted by a familiar voice.  
  
"Hajime!" Tokio jumped up from her cushion on the floor, nearly knocking over her tray of food. She ran over to him and gave him a hug. Eiji was sitting across from her, calmly eating his food. Saito staggered backwards into the hall where Tokio pinned him to the wall opposite his room.  
  
"Tokio......... what the.........?" Saito stared, bewildered at his smirking wife. "What are you DOING here? You-"  
  
"You just left without saying goodbye!" Tokio said, pressing the palm of her hand against his lips. "And I came to keep you company." Saito watched her hand slide down the side of his face to his waist. She trapped him in her arms.  
  
"Look, Tokio, it's dangerous here! Go back to Tokyo where-" his sentence was stopped by Tokio's mouth against his own. Eiji chewed his food, trying to look at something other than Saito and his wife making out in the hall. He resorted to staring at his food as if it was poisoned.  
  
"Tokio........." Saito said, after the kiss was over. "You really shouldn't have come!"  
  
"I needed to, Hajime," Tokio said, dragging him into the room. "I promise I won't follow you into anything dangerous, but........." Tokio paused and pulled something out of the closet. It was a katana.  
  
"Tokio? Why did you bring that?" Saito asked nervously.  
  
"I will intervene if I must," Tokio said. She pulled out the sword and handled it with expertise. Then, she performed a perfect Gatotsu, narrowly missing his ear. He only showed a slight sign of surprise.  
  
"Tokio......... when did you learn how to do the Gatotsu?! How.........?!" Saito asked. Then, he sighed. "Just go home. Please! Tomorrow I have to meet the Battousai at the Aoiya early in the morning and I can't have you hanging around. Tomorrow I have to fight Shishio at the shrine of six arches and you'll just get in the way!" Saito grabbed the sword form her hands and sheathed it with a soft metallic sound. Tokio turned away.  
  
"Then I won't come," Tokio said sadly. I can't believe you just said that, Tokio! Tokio scolded herself. And if I keep worrying like this, I'm bound to get wrinkles in a few years!  
  
"Good. I'm going to sleep," Saito said feeling satisfied. He put the katana back into the closet. Without changing, he crawled into bed. Tokio made Eiji a bed next to theirs and slipped under the covers next to Saito.  
  
Hajime...you have no idea what I'm going to do, Tokio thought as she fell asleep.  
  
Tokio woke up to Eiji shaking her.  
  
"Tokio! If we're going to help at all then we'd better get moving soon! Saito already left!" Eiji said. He pulled her out of the bed and handed her the sword in the closet. Tokio yawned and tucked the sword into her belt, then put the gi on over it so it was well hidden.  
  
"Okay. Let's go," Tokio said, opening the door and slipping out after Eiji. They hurried off toward the shrine of six arches. They found it easily and stood in front for a while.  
  
"Do you have the bandages?" Eiji asked.  
  
"Yes," Tokio said. "I grabbed them on my way out."  
  
"Okay, then what are we waiting for? Let's get going!" Eiji started walking in. They walked into the shrine and crossed a bridge. They entered a poorly lit room with stairs leading down, and saw a man sitting and praying on the floor under them. Tokio bounded down the stairs and looked at the man, who didn't seem to notice them.  
  
"Excuse me," Tokio said. "But did a few people just come through here?"  
  
"Yes," the man replied, not coming out of his position on the floor. "But who could you be? Not one of Shishio's servants, that's for sure."  
  
"I am following Hajime Saito and the Battousai," she said, approaching him. "Did they come through here?"  
  
"Yes. They went through that door," the man pointed. "Why?"  
  
"None of your concern," Tokio replied. She headed for the door.  
  
"I am Anji. Who are you?"  
  
"Tokio," Tokio answered. She ran through the door, Eiji following her. They ran down a long hallway to another room whose door was broken down. It was very dark in the room and there were eyes painted on the walls. Saito was in the middle of it, staring at a body up on the wall, blood dripping down.  
  
"What happened?" Eiji asked, whispering.  
  
"I don't know. I think Hajime must've killed the guy," Tokio whispered back.  
  
"Aku. Soku. Zan. How long can you live by those words, Saito?" the man on the wall spluttered.  
  
"I'll live by them until I die," Saito replied. He watched the man die.  
  
"Hajime? What happened?" Tokio rushed into the room, pulling Eiji along with her.  
  
"What the-? What are you DOING here?" Saito asked, sheathing his sword. He walked over to his wife and inspected her for bruises. "I thought that you said you'd stay at the inn and not get in my way!"  
  
"But I had to, Hajime! You need me anyway! Look at these wounds!" Tokio pulled out her bandages and examined the cuts. "Take off your jacket and shirt," Tokio commanded.  
  
"Tokio, I'm fine really!" Saito protested, but she had already begun to take off his clothes.  
  
"This'll be quick. You'll have plenty of time to find the Battousai and kill that fried maniac, Shishio," Tokio said, pulling off his black T-shirt after removing his jacket. "Sit."  
  
"Tokio........." Saito said in an almost whiny tone, but she forced him down and unrolled the bandages. Eiji watched them in confusion, not knowing what to make of it. In Shingetsu village, he had hated Saito for being so cold- hearted, but now he seemed very different.  
  
"Saito?" Eiji asked, mustering up all the strength he had. This was the first time he'd spoken to the man since the episode in Shingetsu.  
  
"What?" Saito answered, coldly. He felt Tokio punch his stomach softly, but Eiji didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Wh-why do you......... why do you separate yourself from the others? Why do you always have to be so cold?" Eiji blurted, walking toward them, but seeing the glare Saito flashed him, he backed up.  
  
"I just don't have any connection to them," Saito replied dryly. He stared ahead, wincing as his wife tightened the bandages around his shoulder.  
  
"Oh," Eiji said, sitting on the floor behind Tokio. "Just wondering."  
  
"There. Now Eiji, could you leave for a second?" Tokio turned to the boy. "Please? It'll only be a moment." Tokio smiled warmly.  
  
"Oh! Sure," Eiji said, not caring to ask why. He got up and walked out of the room.  
  
"Why'd he have to leave?" Saito asked as Tokio turned around.  
  
"Hajime, take off your pants," Tokio instructed.  
  
"WHAT?! Why?" Saito exclaimed, jumping up and wincing at the same time.  
  
"I need to inspect the wounds on your legs. Really quick, please? I don't want you to be fighting when you are badly injured," Tokio said.  
  
"NO," Saito said, firmly. "I'm not going to do that, even for you."  
  
"Fine. I'll just have to take them off myself," Tokio said, advancing on him.  
  
"No, it's okay. You can just wrap the bandages around the outside of my pant-leg. I can tell you where I was cut," Saito pushed her hands away from his belt.  
  
"Okay, okay, I didn't know you were still that shy around me, Hajime," Tokio said with a giggle. "At least I sent Eiji out for you, but now that you're not... EIJI! YOU CAN COME IN NOW!!!" A girl dressed as a ninja slowly walked in, holding a knife to Eiji's throat.  
  
"I am one of Lord Shishio's warriors," she said, an odd gleam in her eye. "Come with me and he won't get hurt."  
  
"Oh please," Saito said, standing and drawing his sword. "I can take care of you in an instant."  
  
"Don't be so sure," the girl said. "I was a trained member of the Gyne Group, if you even know what that is." She pressed the knife to Eiji's throat causing a little speck of blood to appear on the silvery blade.  
  
"What? No way..." Saito said, looking at the girl. "I thought that they were all dead after the attack on the Shinsengumi!"  
  
"Heck, no! We only used a third of our group on the Shinsen- hey... how do you know?" the girl asked, her eyes widening.  
  
"The Gyne Group attacked me when they attacked the Shinsengumi and stole my wife! You think I wouldn't remember them?" Saito snarled at the girl taking a Gatotsu stance. "And also, you think that that kid means something to me, but he doesn't. I could care less about him. Aku. Soku. Zan. That is all I really care about in a fight. I'm not at all like the Battousai."  
  
"Well, we'll see," the girl said, arrogantly. "I'll just have to find your weak spot." She dropped Eiji onto the floor and kicked him hard. He rolled over, shaking in pain.  
  
"Eiji!" Tokio cried, running over to him and pulling out the bandages.  
  
"Who's that?" the girl asked Saito, gesturing toward Tokio. "Your wife? We'll just see how you like it when SHE'S at knife point!" The girl grabbed Tokio by the hair and pulled her to her feet.  
  
"Tokio........." Saito whispered, his face flickering slightly. "You're not a true warrior, you only use others to affect your opponent's ability to fight!" However, he relaxed a little and sheathed his sword.  
  
"Remember that one wrong move will cost you your wife!" the girl cackled. Tokio stared at Saito, unwilling to believe that he was surrendering.  
  
"Let her go," Saito demanded softly.  
  
"What will you do for me?" the girl asked, almost grinning at her soon-to- be victory.  
  
"Hajime! Don't do anything for this-" Tokio began, but the knife on her throat was pressed harder. She stopped. Saito didn't say anything. He just stood there, glaring at the girl.  
  
"I asked you a question," the girl snapped, tightening her hold on Tokio and pressing the knife harder.  
  
"Just let her go. I'll do something for you, but you'll have to let her go first," Saito said, smirking slightly.  
  
"What? Do you think I'm that thick? No, I'm not accepting those terms. Let me kill you and I'll let her go," the girl made up her mind. "What do you say?"  
  
Saito shrugged. "Sure. Why not?" He pulled out his sword and handed it to the girl. "Go ahead. Kill me." Tokio's mouth dropped open as the girl willingly dropped her and tucked the knife into her own belt. Then, she took the sword from Saito and held it up. She stabbed at his chest, but he moved backwards about an inch. She just missed, but managed to get the blade into his side. He choked up blood, but moved out of the way as the sword was forced toward his head. He ran over to Tokio and ripped open her gi.  
  
"HAJIME?! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!" Tokio cried as she watched the cloth fall to the floor, exposing some of her skin. But Saito didn't answer her. He shoved her out of the way, pulling her sword out of her belt where it had been well hidden. Narrowly dodging the girl's angered stab, he Gatotsued into her.  
  
"And that......... is all," Saito pulled the sword out of her, letting her sink to the floor. He took the sword that he had given to the girl and gave Tokio back hers.  
  
"Hajime......... how did you know I had a sword?" Tokio asked.  
  
"You think I can't see it? I had to keep a look out for hidden swords when I was in the Shinsengumi," Saito said, walking over to the closest wall and leaning against it. He let out a sigh of pain and dropped to the floor.  
  
"Hajime, are you okay?!" Tokio rushed over to him, and examined his wound. "I thought that you were actually going to let her kill you........."  
  
"You think I'd do that? You know me better, Tokio," Saito moaned, blood seeping into his shirt. He took off his jacket and his shirt afterwards.  
  
"The wound is pretty deep........." Tokio said, picking up the cloth that Saito had ripped off of her gi and blotted away the blood.  
  
"Saito......... um........." Eiji said, sitting up and rubbing his stomach.  
  
"What?" Saito asked as his wife wiped up the blood.  
  
"Did you really mean it when you said that I didn't matter to you?" Eiji asked, twiddling (A/N: Funny word.........^_^) his thumbs.  
  
"In a fight I don't care about anyone," Saito said. "Except......... never mind."  
  
"Me," Tokio smirked much like her husband. She gave him a kiss, then returned to her work. Saito turned slightly pink. Eiji held back a grin and crawled over to Tokio who had almost finished tending to Saito's injury.  
  
"Oh. I see........." Eiji said, leaning against the wall. He watched, weakly, as Saito put his shirt and jacket back on. Tokio quickly bandaged his legs and he pulled himself up, wincing. He sheathed the sword in his hand and tucked it into his belt. Eiji fell asleep on the floor before he left the room.  
  
"Hajime, please be careful," Tokio said, placing her hand on the boy's back. "I don't want you getting killed by a boiled fish........." Saito smiled weakly at that one. He limped over to Eiji and picked him up, holding him against his body.  
  
"I'm going to bring you to a place where you won't be found. Hardly anyone knows about the place, not even Shishio's men have found it. I want you to stay there until I'm finished and I come to get you, understood?" Saito asked, casting a weary glance at Tokio.  
  
"I understand, Hajime," Tokio said, averting her eyes to the floor.  
  
"Promise me you won't come after me. PROMISE ME," Saito demanded, using one of his hands to pull her face up to look at him.  
  
"Okay. I promise," Tokio sighed. Saito opened a door that was camouflaged with the wall. The room that it led into was dark and cold. Tokio shot an anxious glance at her husband, but he just shrugged and pushed her in. Then, he gently put Eiji on the floor near the wall.  
  
"Good. Then I'll be going. I will return for you when the battle is over, which will be relatively soon, if I am predicting correctly," Saito said, turning his back to Tokio. Then, without bidding a farewell, he stepped out of the room and closed the door, shutting Tokio into darkness.  
  
"HAJIME!" Tokio growled under her breath. She hated how he did this to her, thinking that she could be a weakness to him. She punched the floor, which made her hand hurt. Eiji's calm breathing was the only sound after that, and Tokio felt as if the silence and darkness were as endless as death itself. Then, she closed her eyes, leaned against the chilly wall and also fell asleep.  
  
A/N: Okay, I've nearly finished this one, but I halfway have a sequel in mind. (Yet again ^_^) BUT I warn all of you faithful readers out there that it isn't nearly as good as all of my others! So you can decide for yourselves if you want me to continue or leave this line of Saito/Tokio fics by its self after this one is done.  
  
REVIEW RESPONSES:  
  
JadeGoddess: No, she's not meeting Hiko either. You'll find out in the next chapter, I think. I could give you a definite answer if I wanted to, but I don't want to go check because I'm really lazy... ^_^; Thanks for reviewing!  
  
MissBehavin: You know, I don't know how he learned to cook. Maybe Shinsengumi?... I'll let you use your imagination. S'okay. I understand about the entire "time, other things to do..." issue. I have it all the time. Thanks for your encouragement! It makes me want to write more even though I do it for fun anyway! Thanks again  
  


* * *

  
Kairi7: Hi! You're new, but you're not new at the same time! Well, thanks of the review. I'm glad you like my stories. When people say they do, it makes me happy. ^_______^ 


	7. Escape from the Shrine of Six Arches! Th...

CHAPTER 7: Escape from the Shrine of Six Arches! The Wolf never dies!  
  
Tokio was roughly woken up and slung over a broad shoulder. Then, the person carrying her picked up Eiji and raced out a door on the far left side of the room. Tokio felt heat bearing down on her and darkness capturing her mind.  
  
"Tokio, are you okay?" a familiar voice asked.  
  
"Hajime? What's going on?" Tokio asked, groggily. "Where are you taking us?" She opened her eyes, but the flames that she saw blinded her, so she closed them again.  
  
"Out. The whole place is going to burn down," Saito replied, jumping down a flight of stairs, letting out a slight moan of pain and continued sprinting down a corridor.  
  
"Hajime, are YOU okay?" Tokio asked. "And what about Eiji?"  
  
"I'll be fine, thanks. As for Eiji, he's passed out. We'll check up on him as soon as we save our own skins........." Saito answered her and took a left turn. Tokio opened her eyes. She saw bright flames rushing toward them.  
  
"HAJIME! WE'RE GOING TO BE CAUGHT IN AN-"Tokio shouted, but before she could finish, she felt herself being pulled close to Saito's chest and heard an explosion that sent the three of them flying out of an opening at the end of the hall. Tokio felt Saito slowly let go of her and cool air washing over her body. Then, she fell into a state of unconsciousness.  
  
Tokio opened her eyes. Her head spun with pain. She rolled over on the grass and blinked a few times to get used to the sun. Eiji was sprawled out on the floor next to a tree to her right. He hadn't come to yet. Tokio looked to her left. Saito was lying, limply, in the grass, his clothes scalded and torn.  
  
Hajime, you saved me again! Tokio thought. You better not have died! Tokio pulled her aching body upright and stood, stretching. She hobbled over to Saito and felt his pulse. It was slow and steady, but his breathing sounded labored. Suddenly, she heard a voice.  
  
"Tokio!" it was Eiji. He ran a few steps, collapsed, and dragged himself over to her.  
  
"Eiji! Are you okay?" Tokio asked, rubbing away some soot on his forehead. He had a few bruises, but other than that, he appeared to be fine.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you and Saito?" Eiji asked. He sat down on the grass next to her.  
  
"I am okay, but I'm not too sure about Hajime," Tokio said, gesturing to Saito's body. "He needs a doctor, but I haven't been in Kyoto in a long time. I don't know where anything is anymore." She pulled his arm over her shoulders and tried to walk a few steps. Eiji ran over to help. Together, they managed to get to the main road.  
  
"Saito! You have to wake up!" Eiji shook him, but he only gave a low moan. They stopped to rest next to a tree.  
  
"You stay here with Hajime!" Tokio instructed. "I will go and get help!" She turned to leave.  
  
"No! I'm a faster runner! I'll get there sooner!" Eiji protested. "Besides, I'm less hurt than you! I'll last longer!" Tokio had to admit that he was right. After taking a glance at some of her cuts and bruises, he definitely looked like he was in better shape than she was.  
  
"Okay. Hurry, Eiji!" Tokio agreed. Eiji nodded and ran off down the road toward Kyoto. Tokio lay down on the cool grass, letting it brush her skin and allowing the ripples to move her hair. She glanced over at Saito, who was lying next to her, bruised and unconscious. Please hurry, Eiji! Tokio thought. Hajime is counting on you!  
  
Eiji bolted down the road, only stopping to catch his breath about every five minutes. I've gotta hurry! Eiji thought as he ran. I can't stop here! I can't let exhaustion over take my will! This is a situation between life and death, and even though Saito is a cold hearted jerk, he still......... Eiji stopped to catch his breath.  
  
"He's not a cold hearted jerk. He can't be. He saved my life for the cost of maybe losing his own!" Eiji panted. He pulled himself to his feet and hurried toward Kyoto.  
  
Tokio ripped off Saito's tattered garments, revealing bruised, cut and burned flesh. She pulled out what was left of the bandages that she had brought and began to treat the worst of his wounds. Tokio was so absorbed in her work that she didn't feel a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss," a childish voice said. "But I see you have an injured man on your hands. May I help you?" Tokio turned to see a young man dressed in a blue gi and wearing a katana. His short brown hair circled his childish face and a sweet smile was plastered onto his lips.  
  
"Um........." Tokio stared at the young man. "Okay. Thank you." She smiled at him. He rolled up his sleeves and took out a canteen filled with water. He poured some of it on Saito's wounds.  
  
"I'm Seta Soujirou, but you can call me Soujirou," the young man introduced himself. He continued to rinse the injuries with the water.  
  
"I'm Sa-er Fujita Tokio. Pleased to meet you," Tokio replied making a mental note to remember that her NEW last name was Fujita, not Saito.  
  
"Ah, I see," Soujirou said. He smiled. "How do you know Mr. Saito?" Soujirou asked. He gestured toward Saito lying in the grass.  
  
"How......... did you.........?" Tokio asked, bewildered. "Maybe I should ask you the same question!"  
  
"Oh! I am......... er......... WAS one of Shishio's men. I met Mr. Saito when we were at Shingetsu village and when he and the Mr. Himura met Shishio and me on the Purgatory. I never fought him, though," Soujirou informed her. "Are you a friend of Mr. Saito?"  
  
"No, I'm......... uh......... actually, I'm his wife," Tokio stammered. "I lied."  
  
"Oh," Soujirou said, then smiled. "I see."  
  
"To-ki-o........." Saito moaned. His voice was clouded with pain.  
  
"I'd better get going," Soujirou said, capping the canteen and attaching it to his belt again. "Nice to meet you, Miss Tokio." And with a tap of his foot, he was gone.  
  
"Hajime!" Tokio exclaimed. He tried to get up, but Tokio pushed him back down.  
  
"Tokio, we have to go," Saito protested. "Shishio's men might still be out there." And I'm in no condition to fight them and protect you and Eiji. He added in his mind.  
  
"Calm down," Tokio snapped, much like her husband. "You are in no shape to go anywhere. Eiji is going to get help."  
  
"Hn," Saito grunted. He closed his eyes and felt Tokio's hands running down his bare skin, feeling for any broken bones.  
  
"Tell me when it hurts," Tokio said.  
  
"There. There. There. OUCH! That hurt more," Saito told her. She continued to examine his body until Eiji's thin figure appeared in the distance with another taller, wider figure.  
  
"There's the doctor. He'll have you fixed in no time!" Tokio said. She sat against the tree to take a break. The doctor walked over.  
  
"Miss Tokio, I presume," the doctor said, tipping his hat. "And Mr. Saito. You're the injured one?" The doctor was an older man, about 50. He pulled out some medicines and bandages from his bag, and then began to tend to Saito's injuries.  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
Saito opened his eyes. He was lying in a hospital bed. Tokio was sitting next to his bed, reading a book. His head spun and he turned his head to face her.  
  
"Tokio?" Saito moaned, groggily. He made a move to sit up, but Tokio pushed him back onto the bed. "Where are we?"  
  
"We're in a hospital right outside of Kyoto. It's quite small, but we thought that your injuries were too serious, so we stopped here," Tokio replied. "You'll be fine in a few days. Why don't you rest a while?"  
  
"I'll be fine. Let's go. I have to get back to the police station," Saito said. "Those ahous can't run the country without messing up. I have to make sure that they don't mess anything up otherwise........." Saito sat up with a groan or two of pain.  
  
"Hajime........." Tokio rolled her light golden eyes. "Why can't you just listen to me?" She sighed, but helped him get his clothes on and stand up. Eiji walked in, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Tokio? Hey! Saito! You're up!" Eiji said, yawning. "You should be resting."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Saito said, and limped weakly over to the door. Eiji moved out of the way. Tokio followed along with Eiji. They walked out of the door and called up a carriage. It stopped at the police station.  
  
"Hajime, you're not actually going to go to work like you are now, are you?" Tokio asked. She grabbed onto his jacket sleeve.  
  
"Yes, Tokio, I am. I'll see you later," Saito slid out of the carriage, attaching his sword to his belt. "Wait for me at the inn. We'll return to Tokyo tomorrow." Tokio jumped out of the carriage after him. She wrapped him in a warm embrace and they shared a passionate kiss. Eiji stared at his toes, then at the top of the carriage, then at the seat in front of him, and back at his toes. He gulped and blushed. Saito Hajime being ROMANTIC toward someone?! It just wasn't possible!  
  
"I have to go, Tokio," Saito said. He let go of her body and limped into the police station. She climbed back into the carriage and watched the police station until it disappeared. Eiji glanced at her, watching her golden eyes. She was in deep thought.  
  
Fujita Tokio. She is no different than Saito Tokio......... however she is the person I am now. I must become her and blend with her. Fujita Tokio. That is my name now.........  
  
END  
  
A/N: Well, that takes care of that. I still have yet ANOTHER story in mind, however, I might not post it... do you peeps want me to? I'll let you decide, but most likely, it'll happen. If anyone doesn't want a sequel... I understand. I have too many sequels... but this one is different... it's... well, I'll let you all see if I do make one!  
  
REVIEW RESPONSES:  
  
Kairi7: Wow, you really did just join a few days ago, huh? You fit right in! I swear, I wasn't like that when I joined! I was like: What do I do? Hee hee... well thanks for reviewing!  
  
JadeGoddess: Okay, so there you have it! She met Soujirou! Hope you're satisfied! Thaks ofr your reviews!  
  
MissBehavin: Yeah, I was always wondering about the bandages as well, so I made this up! And you can really read my mind! Didn't want Sano and Battousai to find out that she helped him, so I didn't have her meet them! Heh heh. Also, she doesn't fit into the Shishio fight anyway. There are no times where you have no idea whatsoever what Battousai and Sano are up to, so... yeah. You're such a faithful reader! I appreciate it! 


End file.
